Jusqu'à la victoire
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Chaos. Ecrire sur une guerre. La guerre qui secoue le monde sorcier fait rage, dans l'ombre. Silencieuse depuis des années. Mais le retour du Survivant change la donne et la tension monte jusqu'à la bataille finale.


**Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : Chaos  
Ecrire sur une guerre**

* * *

La nouvelle génération avait entendu parler de la guerre qui faisait rage depuis leur naissance.  
Le bien contre le mal. La lumière contre la noirceur.

Ils avaient grandi avec la menace, ils en avaient entendu parler, mais n'avaient jamais été témoin de la guerre.

De temps en temps la Gazette annonçait un massacre mais tout restait abstrait. Loin d'eux, de leurs vies.

Le retour d'Harry Potter dans le monde de la Magie ne changea pas grand chose au final.  
Celui-qui-avait-survécu était élève à Poudlard. La guerre était omniprésente, mais discrète.  
Des attaques éclairs, rien de plus. Et Harry Potter était un élève normal - bien que s'attirant pas mal d'ennuis.

D'année en année, la menace se précisait. La bataille finale d'une guerre silencieuse se rapprochait. Les tensions montaient, les attaques se multipliaient.

Beaucoup choisissaient de ne pas y croire. D'ignorer la menace. Ils continuaient leurs vies, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

D'autres, proches de Harry Potter, s'entraînaient. Ils voulaient être prêts, au cas où. Ils avaient vu l'inquiétude de leurs parents, leurs cernes se creuser. Les nuits blanches emplies de chuchotements angoissés des adultes.  
Eux faisaient semblant de ne rien voir, pensant qu'ils seraient protégés à Poudlard auprès de Dumbledore. Ou que leur camarade Harry Potter, le héros de leur enfance, saurait quoi faire. Il était celui qui était destiné à mettre fin à la guerre après tout. Il avait toujours triomphé des épreuves et ils le suivraient, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ils seraient prêts. Sous l'impulsion d'une poignée de Gryffondors, ils apprenaient à se battre, pour défendre leurs vies.

Pour une autre partie des élèves, la guerre avait un visage différent. C'était les enfants des Mangemorts, ceux là mêmes qui étaient responsables des meurtres décrits avec sensationnel dans la Gazette.  
Eux avaient grandis avec les idéaux de leurs parents. Avec la conviction que la guerre était légitime. Ils n'étaient pas les méchants : ils défendaient leurs croyances.  
Les actions de leurs parents étaient un mal nécessaire : on ne leur demandait pas de juger ni de donner leur avis, après tout. Les morts cités dans la Gazette ne devaient pas être si innocents que ça. C'était la guerre après tout : appartenir au mauvais camp pouvait coûter la vie.

Certains se sentaient mal à l'aise, mais le rejet unanime des élèves des autres maisons était une preuve à leurs yeux que leurs parents devaient être dans le vrai.  
Alors ils ne disaient rien. Ils apprenaient. Attendaient.  
Certains demandaient à prendre la Marque des ténèbres. Voldemort était un Maître exigent et cruel, mais s'il permettait de sauver le monde sorcier des moldus...

D'autres se battaient contre leur conscience. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Leurs familles étaient bien trop impliquées dans la guerre pour qu'ils puissent choisir leur camp. Le choix avait été fait bien des années auparavant pour eux et ils se retrouvaient piégés.  
Leurs vies étaient broyées par une guerre qui ne serait jamais la leur. Pourtant, pour leurs familles, pour leurs parents, ils devaient suivre des idéaux en lesquels ils ne croyaient pas.

Plus la bataille finale approchait, plus il apparaissait que les enfants étaient ceux qui pourraient faire basculer la victoire dans un camp ou dans un autre.

Draco Malefoy était celui qui avait fait le premier pas, léger mais indéniable, en refusant de reconnaître son ennemi de toujours quand il avait été fait prisonnier par les rafleurs.

Certains lui en avaient voulu. D'autres l'avaient admiré.

Le jour de la bataille finale, les enfants étaient en première ligne. Ceux qui voulaient protéger leur école. Ceux qui obéissaient aveuglément à leurs parents ou qui avaient déjà été marqués.  
Avec leur accord ou contre leur gré.

Au début, tout avait commencé comme un jeu. Un jeu cruel, un peu stressant.  
Mais ils faisaient face à leurs ennemis, ceux qui avaient été leurs camarades quelques semaines auparavant.  
Ils avaient l'impression d'être déconnectés de la réalité. Ils échangeraient des insultes, quelques sorts puis chacun rentrerait chez soi.

Les premiers sorts fusèrent. Puis, les premiers morts tombèrent.

D'un seul coup, la guerre avait changé de visage. Ils ne se battaient plus pour un camp, pour des idées. Ils se battaient pour leurs vies. Ils étaient jeunes, ils auraient du avoir la vie devant eux.

Au lieu de quoi, ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une bataille sanglante et sans merci.  
Leurs camarades qu'ils connaissaient depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard tombaient, touchés mortellement. Certains étaient blessés. Gémissaient dans la boue du sol.

Les cris de douleurs ou de rage anesthésiaient leurs sens, et ils répondaient mécaniquement.

Ils se défendaient, essayant de rester debout. Il n'y avait plus d'amis, ni d'ennemis. Plus de camp.  
Juste des sorts qui fusaient, des cris, des plaintes. Des corps qui tombaient lourdement.

Puis tout se termina. Soudainement. Comme la Prophétie l'avait annoncé, Harry Potter avait vaincu.  
Peu à peu le silence retomba. Lourd. Epais. Irréel.

Un peu sonnés, tous commencèrent à regarder autour d'eux. Muets d'horreur.

Puis les premiers cris résonnèrent. Les amis morts. Les frères, soeurs, fils, filles qui ne se relevaient plus.  
Vint le temps de rassembler ceux qui étaient tombés pour la liberté. De panser les blessures. De rassurer.  
De se jeter dans les bras de l'être aimé, heureux de le retrouver en vie.

Les baisers avaient le goût de sang et de larmes. Mais ils étaient en vie.

Le temps de la reconstruction était venu.


End file.
